Known from prior art are vehicle seats with a backrest upholstery part the backrest upholstery part being bordered on each of the left and right sides by an inflatable, deformable side bolster. Such side bolsters typically comprise an inflatable cushion that is embedded into a foam upholstery segment. Typically, air can be pumped into or out of the cushion using a pumping device, by which the shape of the side bolster can be adapted to the body of a vehicle seat occupant. In this process, the foam upholstery segment becomes elastically expanded. Furthermore, publication DE 10 2009 012 620 A1 describes a mechanical apparatus that can push the side bolsters together from the outside and thereby vary their shape. The disadvantage of all prior-art embodiments is that frequent expansion and contraction of the foam upholstery segment leads to signs of wear. Cracks are often a result.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to improve the wear resistance of deformable side bolsters, in particular with regard to the formation of cracks.